Not Alone
by itachiluv18
Summary: Being a shinobi was never easy and sometimes it lead to a solitary life style. Itachi thought that was the kind of life he was headed to because of his position in the village and enemies he had made. one of which attacked someone very to him, he thought the best thing was to push her away. ItachiXOC Non-Mass rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here is a new story idea I got and this one is non-massacre, so Itachi is actually a good guy the whole time. Some things may be different but I will try my best to follow the original story line of Naruto. –itachiluv18_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. But I do own the OCs that had been created for this story.**_

_**Happy reading feedback is always appreciated.**_

Summary: Being a shinobi was never easy and sometimes it would lead to a solitary life style. Itachi thought that was the kind of life he was headed to because of the position he held in the village and the enemies he had made. One of which attacked someone dear to him, he thought the best thing was to push her away. Not knowing that she just wanted to be the person he turned to and relied on when things got rough. ItachiXOC

Not Alone

A cry was heard in the early morning of a new day, a child had just been born to one of the most powerful ninja in the village of Konaha. A daughter; that would go by the name Yoite Sarutobi the third; and youngest child of the Third Hokage and his wife. She was soothed from her crying by her mother, while the Hokage and his other two children walked into the room so they could meet their new sister. The oldest Yuki Sarutobi, age 13, stared at her sister and spoke.

"What's her name?"

"Yoite." Said their mother

"Ah that's a pretty name."

"Did you see her Asuma?" asked their father.

"Yeah, she's really tiny though. Are all babies this small?" he asked

"Yes son, given time she will grow into a strong ninja of our village."

"No, she's a girl; she's too small what if she gets hurt. I don't think she should be a ninja." Asuma replied back.

"Hey, I'm a girl too, what about me?"

Asuma shook his head ad replied, "This is different, and besides at least one of us has to be a citizen instead of a ninja. And she's _my_ _baby_ sister; I'm going to protect her from any kind of harm, even if I have to hide her away from everyone."

"You can't protect her forever, and besides what do you expect her to do with her life?" asked the Hokage.

The 11 year old thought for a moment and then replied to his father, "she can be a dancer, Kurenai dances."

"Yes, but she is also a ninja. Why can't Yoite do both as well?"

"No, you guys just are not getting it. Being a ninja is dangerous, and I want to protect her at all cost." The boy said giving his father a stern look.

"Hm, well as she gets older it is really up to her to decide." Replied his father

Asuma looked away from his father and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not happy with the reply he had gotten.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

The Hokage wanted to have a small celebration for the birth of his daughter and the birth of the heir to the Uchiha Clan. He invited the Head of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku and his wife Mikoto and their newborn son Itachi Uchiha. There was something of great importance that the Hokage wanted to discuss with the Uchiha's, and it pertained to their children as well. Sarutobi would admit that there was tension between the Uchiha's and the rest of the village they were shunned from everyone else, mostly because of the dispute between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha.

He wanted to mend this broken bound between a powerful clan and the village Hidden in the Leafs. And there was only one solution that came to his mind, and it would be the topic of the dinner.

"Fugaku, Mikoto welcome to my home, this is my wife Biwako and our children my oldest Yuki and my son Asuma."

"Thank you for welcoming us, you have a lovely home." Replied Mikoto

Sarutobi nodded his head in acknowledgement of her praise towards their home and lead them into the living room area where his youngest child lay in a small bed.

"This is Yoite my youngest child." He introduced the baby to them. Fugaku looked at her but said nothing his wife on the other hand made her liking to the baby known.

"Oh she is so beautiful."

"Thank you, she is at her best when she's sleeping. Yoite may only be a few weeks old but she seems to have developed an attitude about her." Replied Biwako

"Well I'm glad then that Itachi doesn't ever try to fight me with anything he's very quiet and rarely cries."

"Oh my you are very lucky, Yoite will cry even if someone looks at her oddly."

The two women continued talking about the small children. While Fugaku and Sarutobi walked to another room to discuss the future of their children.

"Sarutobi, I'm guessing there is something more about us being here then to just celebrate the birth of our children."

"Yes, well I'll get straight to the point then. I know there have been strife between the Village Hidden in the Leafs mostly the elders and the Uchiha clan. I want to bring this dispute to an end and have the Uchiha's treated better, like real citizens of Konaha not just part of the military forces."

"And how do you expect to resolve this problem."

"If you would accept, then I presume we have our children be married to each other. This would tie the Uchiha closer to the village; also if your son Itachi shows potential he could become Hokage. And I would like to have you be put on my council."

Fugaku took a moment to think this proposal through, it sounded like a good idea especially if Itachi were to become Hokage. Their clan would finally be recognized as more of an asset to the village. And his son the heir to the Uchiha clan would marry the daughter of the third Hokage.

"Okay, I will agree but I have one question. Will your daughter become a ninja?"

"Ah, I seem to have this same argument with my son Asuma all the time, he doesn't think she should be shown the cruel world a ninja lives in. So I will tell you the same thing I told him, it is up to Yoite to choose her path of life."

"I see, well then I guess we let fate decide what she does in the future."

Their dinner and celebrations went on into the night with no conflicts or complications. Sarutobi and Fugaku signed a small document claiming that their children were to marry each other when the both reached the age of eighteen. The third Hokage even suggested they add more Uchiha's to the ranks of ANBU. Things are finally starting to look good for the village, and if only it would stay that way forever.

**Five Years Later:**

The two children really had not seen each other much since their parents had decided to arrange for them to be married. They would have play dates, but those were rare. Yoite's mother had become very ill two years after she was born, the young girl spent more time with her nanny then with her mother. The woman's illness finally took its toll on her and she died four months before Yoite's fifth birthday.

After the death of Biwako Sarutobi, Mikoto Uchiha, Yoite's future mother-in-law offered to help raise the girl in any way she could. The third Hokage saw this as a good idea, and it would allow the two children to bond more.

The first time Yoite had been to the Uchiha compound, normally her future in-laws would come to the Hokage's home; a member of her father's personal ANBU had escorted her through the village and to the front steps of the main house in the Uchiha compound. He spoke with Fugaku Uchiha, explaining that he would act as the child's body guard and would be staying with Yoite when she would come to visit with Itachi. Fugaku accepted and agreed that the Hokage made a good choice to have an ANBU watch over and protect the girl from any harm. The ANBU member, who Yoite called 'Tori' because of his hawk mask, would stand watch of the young child from outside the home so he would not cause any inconvenience to Mikoto. He also told Fugaku not to fear leaving his family in his presents; he would protect them as well.

"Why does Tori have to stay outside?" asked Yoite.

"So I will not be in the way of you playing with your friend. Don't worry no matter where you go in this house I can always see and hear you. Ok"

Yoite nodded her head and moved away from the window, she was waiting for Mikoto to come down stairs with Itachi he was not up when they had arrived. Mikoto said he gives her a lot of trouble to get up and that he was probable still in bed. She didn't mind though because Mikoto asked her to watch Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, while she went to wake up he lazy son.

Sasuke looked at Yoite and he was smiling and giggling at her, she liked him he was so small and cute.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun." She said and then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi Itachi-kun." She told the boy who sleepily walked into the living area. She smoothed out her outfit as she stood.

"Hm," Was his sleepy response.

"Itachi-kun did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and I really wish I was still asleep."

"Oh, did I wake you up. I'm sorry Itachi-kun."

"It's fine."

"Um, do you want to play?"

"Okay. How about we play hide and seek?"

"No, because you always win, you find me but I can never find you. Do you want to color with me?"

"Sure."

The two children sat together in the living room, Yoite got out her colors and coloring books. And as always Itachi took the one with ninjas on the front, while Yoite took the cute girly one.

Sasuke rolled himself over to look at them, and tried to reach for their colors.

"No Sasuke, you can't play with those. You will only eat them and Oka-san will get mad at me."

"Itachi-kun, Yoite-Chan, I have snacks for you if you're hungry?"

"Coming Oka-san, I'll get Sasuke."

Yoite nodded her head and went to the kitchen for lunch. She sat at the small table that was low to the ground, a traditional type of table, waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to come in so they could eat.

"Auntie Mikoto, can we give some food to Tori-kun. I think maybe he will be hungry too."

"Yes dear I will make some for him as well."

"Okay."

"Oka-san, I think Sasuke needs to be changed."

"Oh okay, I'll go change him while you kids eat. I can take this plate to Tori-san as well."

They sat there in silence and eat their lunch, Itachi liked silence but Yoite got sketchy when it was too quiet.

"So has Uncle Fugaku taught you any new jutsu?"

"Yes, I'm going to be joining the ninja academy soon. My cousin Shisui is going he says it's really hard and they always give homework. But I don't care so long as I can be an awesome, cool, strong ninja when I get older."

"Are you going to be like Tori-kun and wear a mask all the time?"

"I don't know yet. But I do know I want to be able to protect everyone I care about."

"Itachi-kun you always think like a grown-up."

"I guess I do."

The two children finished their lunch and then went back to coloring while Sasuke took his nap. Shortly after Shisui showed up, he had just gotten home from the Academy. The older boy gave a short nod to the ANBU standing guard of the house, even though no one could see the man Shisui could he knew the elite Shinobi was always there around this time of day. He entered the house and removed his shoes by the door, then proceeded inside to see what was going on. Upon entering the living room he saw Itachi and Yoite sitting on the floor coloring the way children their age should. Now he wasn't completely against Itachi starting the ninja Academy at a young age, the boy was supposed to become their next leader and he needed all the training possible. He just wished his Uncle wouldn't drill him so hard at home with Ninja training. Itachi never really got to act like a kid unless Yoite was around. Fugaku never talked about ninja stuff or did anything a ninja would do when the young girl was at the house. He said there was no point for Yoite to be subjected to the Ninja world. He would talk about politics and of all things he was teaching Yoite Uchiha etiquette. The man even had a tutor who would come over and teach both children how to be outstanding citizens of Konaha. Shisui finally came closer to the children and he leaned over them.

"Aw, look at the babies coloring in their little books."

Itachi immediately stopped coloring and turned to glare at his cousin. If looks could kill Shisui and over a dozen other people would be dead. The young heir had a sweet and loving look about him unless he was angered. Then it was always suggested to turn around and run for your life, because if he couldn't get you someone else would do it for him without question.

"What do you want slacker?"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your Elders kid." Shisui told him as he bonked Itachi on the head.

"Shisui-kun I wouldn't do that to him, remember what happened last time."

"How can I forget, my finger still hurts as if he broke it."

"Maybe I should have."

"Itachi-kun violence is never the answer."

"Yeah Itachi you should really listen to her."

"I do listen to her. Why do you think I am coloring?"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing to color with me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Gyah stop asking me stupid questions, it makes my head hurt." Itachi got up and started walking away.

"You're such a jerk Itachi-kun."

"Yeah well sometimes you act like a baby."

Yoite made a noise then crushed the crayon in her hand to dust.

"Look what you made me do. I broke my red crayon."

"I didn't make you do anything, you did that on your own free will."

Yoite picked up another color and threw it at Itachi which he caught with ease.

"You're such a big meanie."

She said with a huff and then turned her back on him. Itachi started glaring at her and Shisui thought this would be a good time to pick up the six year old girl and take her to play outside. He knew that if Itachi were to ever hurt her Fugaku would be the one to deal his punishment. Shisui had been punished multiple times by his Uncle and it was not a nice thing ever, the man may have been loving to them but he was hard as ice when they did something wrong.

"Come on shorty let's go play outside."

"But I'm not done yet."

Yoite tried to protest but it was no use Shisui was already out the door. They played for a while outside and once Itachi calmed down he went out with them. Mikoto watched them for a little bit then she had to make dinner before Fugaku got home.

"Welcome home dear."

Mikoto greeted him and the children followed suit. He lifted Yoite up in his arms and gave a soft smile to her. He ruffled Itachi and Shisui's hair.

Hi Uncle Fugaku,"

"Hello Yoite, how was your day?"

"Good, we didn't have lessons today so Itachi and I just colored and played with Sasuke."

"Is that so?"

He set the girl down on the left side of where he sat. This was how they had been sitting for years. Yoite of the left side with Sasuke next to her and Itachi on the right side with Shisui next to him.

"Uncle Fugaku do you know what I learned?"

"What is it Yoite?"

"Sasuke-Kun has the same name as my grandfather."

"Yes, with Itachi being the oldest I wanted Sasuke's name to have great meaning to our Clan and village."

"Oh that's so cool, I wish my name had a special meaning."

"It does, because you are the only one with that name. And to be the first is the most special thing in the world."

Yoite's reply to him was a bright smile, one that could light up the whole world. It could make an unhappy person be over filled with joy. She was one of the few if not the only person who could bring a real smile to Fugaku's face. While this was going on Itachi attempted to take some of Yoite's food from her plate.

"Don't you dare try it Tachi-Kun, or my chopsticks will go through your hand."

She was also the only child Itachi's age that he feared. Itachi made a face at her and continued on with his own food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone**

Itachi started the Academy and began to steadily make his way through the classes which resulted in him graduating in only a year of enrolling. He quickly became the pride of his Clan and his father. At the age of ten he had successfully become a chuunin and activated his Sharingon. He was packing his bag for his first mission as a chuunin when the door to his room opened.

"Hi Itachi-Kun,"

Itachi turned to look at the owner of the voice, and gave her a smile.

"Hello Yoite."

"Are you getting ready for your mission?"

"Yes,"

"Um, I made this for you."

She handed Itachi a small box that he opened.

"It's a good luck bracelet and a gifted for making chuunin."

"Thank you."

"Here let me help you put it on."

Yoite took the bracelet and tied it to Itachi's wrist. She smiled up at him while holding his hand. Itachi gave hers a small squeeze, their moment was short lived as Sasuke burst into the room.

"Nii-San,"

The little boy stopped short when he walked in to see his brother holding hands with Yoite. Yoite fallowed the boy's eyes and quickly pulled her hand from Itachi's.

"Sasuke what did Oka-San say about barging into other's rooms?"

"She said I should knock first."

"Right,"

Sasuke had a look of embarrassment on his face and would not make eye contact with the two older children.

"Was there something you need Sasuke?"

"Oka-San says dinner is ready. And that it would be good if you ate before you left."

"Okay, I'll be down shortly."

Yoite walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on Sasuke let's go eat before Tachi-Kun comes and eats it all."

Sasuke took a hold of Yoite's hand and dragged her out of the room. Itachi was now left alone to finish putting his things into the bag and go down to eat as well. After Itachi finished his lunch he said his goodbyes and left to meet his team for their mission.

Since that first mission Itachi went on a lot more and he didn't get to see Yoite as often, he was either training, on a mission, or just too tired to leave his room. Within a year he had excelled to being put on an ANBU team under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake. He worked side by side with the Copy Ninja till he was thirteen and was given a team of his own to lead.

"Kakashi, how would you summarize Itachi's development while being in ANBU?"

"He's a fast learner, but that's to be expected given that he is the Uchiha prodigy. His social skills are still lacking a bit he could lighten up a bit when around others, maybe show a little emotion. All in all Hokage-Sama I think Itachi Uchiha has the mind of a middle aged man but his body will not allow for him to endure the way his mind wants. He's an amazing shinobi and has a beyond brilliant mind, I'm sure whatever you have planned for him he will excel at it."

"That's good to know because I am going to give him his own team."

"Are you sure Hokage-Sama?"

"You just said he would be able to handle whatever I had planned for him."

"Yes sir and I stand by it but you also need to take into consideration that Itachi is still a child. And we are no longer in times of war. To be very honest I still do not understand why you put him in ANBU in the first place."

"Fugaku Uchiha and I have a special arrangement for Itachi's advancement and development as a shinobi of Konaha. There was once a time that the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to take over this village. Fugaku and I had many discussions about this subject, until we came to a solution. Things need to progress a certain way for us to keep both our ends of the deal."

"I understand that but for both of you to put this kind of pressure on him, I think his mental stability needs to be taken into consideration. I know you have the finally say on what happens, maybe give him some time to rest and enjoy being a teenager before you and Fugaku-Sama give him this responsibility."

"Thank very much for your in-put Kakashi. I will think about this decision for a bit longer before I come to a finally outcome. You are dismissed."

Kakashi left and Sarutobi was alone to think about the discussion he had with the seasoned ANBU. The man was right Itachi needed time to enjoy life before he takes on this new role. He grab a piece of paper and wrote a note on it he motioned for his messenger hawk and tied the message to it he sent the hawk off to its destination.

Itachi was very gratefully taking a nap after coming back from a very stressful mission. He had been tossing and turning for the last hour or two and was finally to the point of staying asleep when he heard the cawing of a Hawk outside his window. Itachi rolled over to look at the bird with half lidded eyes.

"What is it you want annoyance?"

The bird kicked its leg at him to show the note tied to it. The teen reached for it and opened the note to read what was written.

'Great now the Hokage wants me.'

Itachi got out of bed and shooed the bird away, he got dressed and headed down the stairs. He was just about to go out the door when a voice called to him.

"Itachi where are you going?"

He looked back at his mother who came from the kitchen.

"I've been summoned by the Hokage Oka-san, I'll be back soon."

"Okay dear,"

As Itachi walked out of his house he noticed that Yoite wasn't there, and now that he had thought about it she wasn't there when he got home either. And that wasn't normal she was always there around this time of day, where could she be.

Reaching the Hokage's door Itachi knocked and waited to be let in.

"Yes, come in."

He entered the room and walked to the middle of it going down to one knee.

"You asked to see me Hokage-Sama?"

"Yes Itachi, you can take off your mask now."

The boy did as told and also stood up.

"Do you like being in ANBU Itachi?"

"Yes Sir."

"That's good. I have a request of you. I would like for you to take on your own team."

Itachi was stunned to say the least but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am, but before you give me an answer I want you to take some time off and think about this. It's a big step for someone your age. A lot of things will change, you won't see you your family as often nor Yoite. There will be times when I will have you go on solo mission that could last longer than a mission with your team. And there will be times when someone from your team may challenge you because you are so much younger than them."

"I understand Hokage-Sama. How long will I be given to think about this?"

"Oh just three months, I know recently I have been sending you and Kakashi on a lot of missions. And where as they haven't been lasting for long for you who is still a child that kind of strain can have a physical and mental effect on the body."

"I can a sure you Hokage-Sama I feel just fine from my missions."

"I know but every once in a while a child needs time to be a child. So as of now you are on a three month leave of absence."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. Um I know this is off topic but is there a reason Yoite did not come by today."

"Ah, yes I was waiting for that question. Today is the anniversary of my wife's death, Yoite has spent most of the day at her shrine. I'm sure you'll be able to find her there now."

"I will head that way then."

"Itachi will you make sure she eats something, Yoite tends to get too involved with the day to remember the things that keeps a person living."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

Itachi left the Hokage building and head towards Yoite's location. He was sure to pick up some flowers to bring to Yoite's mother out of respect. He found he sitting on the grass in front of her mother's grave, there was a small breeze and the wind was blowing through her hair. She had some of it pinned up and left some down. He walked quietly so as not to disturb the silence that surrounded the teenage girl. Itachi kneeled down and placed the flowers he got next to the ones he assumed were Yoite's. He sat next to her holding her hand in silence for almost an hour till he finally spoke.

"Have you eaten today?"

"No, I haven't left this spot for a few hours, so there was really no chance for me to eat."

"I have been given a mission by your father."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I am to make sure you eat something. I know what this day means to you, but it's not smart to forget about the essential part of life and that is to have some sort of substance during the day."

Yoite leaned into Itachi, she really didn't want to leave but he was right. She needed to eat at some point, her mother would not have wanted for her to sit here all day and waist away.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking about our favorite Tea Café in the town square."

"Okay, let's go."

Itachi got up and help Yoite, they walked through the streets holding hands. Yoite asked about Itachi's mission and he told him about the things he saw. He wasn't able to tell her what it was about, but he describe what the place looked like.

"I brought something back for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Nope I'm not telling, it's a secret."

"You're always that way with me, so mean."

"I'm not being mean, I just want to surprise you."

"Fine, I'll go along with your surprise."

Itachi gave her a smile and moved a lock of hair from Yoite's face. And the smile she gave him was one that he hoped would never go away. He loved to see her smile, and if the day were to come that someone made he upset and not have that beautiful smile on her face. Well that would be the day Itachi would that poor fouls life. The Uchiha heir was never going to let that smile fade he made it his personal mission to make sure she always had a smile on her face.

After the two teens had lunch they headed back to Itachi's house so he could give her the gift he brought back from his mission. It was a purple scarf with gold detailing on it.

"Oh Itachi I love it, so pretty."

"I thought you would. Someday I'll take you to the little village I stopped by in the land of Waves."

"I would really like that."

The day went of till night fall came and Fugaku had gotten home from work. They all had dinner together and Yoite stayed until the late hours of the night.

"Itachi it is time to take Yoite home. I'm sure her father will sleep easier knowing she is home safe. It is always a pleasure to have you here dear, but there are some things I have to discuss with my son."

"Okay Uncle Fugaku, goodnight."

"Goodnight Yoite."

The two put on their shoes and were about to walk out the door.

"I won't take long Father."

"Its fine take your time."

"Thank you."

Itachi and Yoite walked out of the main house and head towards hers. They walked in silence and listened to the sounds of the night. Once Itachi got her home he made sure she was safely behind the door before he left and went back to his own home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Alone**

Itachi made his way into his home and to Fugaku's office. He knocked before he entered, sliding the door open he walked in and sat in front of his father.

"So you had a visit with the Hokage today."

"Yes sir,"

"He offered you a Captain position."

"Yes,"

"And,"

"He's giving me some time to think about. I don't feel that I need the time because I already know my answer. I'm going to take the position, once I get back from this break the Hokage has given me."

"Good, in the mean time you can attend lessons with Yoite. You will also continue with your training."

"Yes Father, is here anything else you wanted to talk about."

"No, go to bed the instructor will be here early in the morning."

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight my son."

Itachi went to his room but it wasn't to go to bed, he slipped out his window. Knowing all too well that his father was outside his door. Fugaku knew where Itachi was going but he never once confronted him about it or tried to stop him. He wanted the two teens to bond and create a relationship. He knew it wasn't easy for the two to be together, the Hokage always had a member of ANBU around Yoite for her own protection. And it wasn't because he thought Itachi couldn't handle any situation on his own it was more as a precaution if there were more opponents then he could defeat.

Had Itachi was still been the innocent child who just wanted to play with his friend Fugaku would not be thinking about approaching his son about the situation. But now with him becoming a curious teen the older man thought it be best to discuss certain things with his son.

"Tomorrow, I will talk to him about it tomorrow."

Itachi waited outside Yoite's window, the tree outside was convenient for him. She would crawl out onto it and Itachi would help her get down. Finally he saw her open the window and begin to crawl out.

"Took you long enough, it's starting to get cold out here."

"Sorry I had to make sure Asuma was asleep. He's been to over bearing lately, and to be honest it's starting to get on my nerves."

"He's just being that way because you are his little sister."

"Yeah well it's starting to get to the point where I want to punch him in the face. Or you can do it for me."

"No I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I can get into trouble."

"I don't think you will. In all honestly I think my father likes you more than my brother."

"You shouldn't say those things out loud. Anyways I have been forced to take a small vacation."

"Really, for how long."

"Three months, my dad wants me to start going to these lessons with you."

"Oh good because I don't know how much longer I can take doing them with Shisui there. I know he's your family and all but the guy annoys me to no end."

"I know how you feel. So where in the lessons are you at right now."

"This teacher thinks I need to re-evaluate my knowledge on the founders of the Uchiha and how they play a big part in the founding of the village."

"That sounds boring."

"It is, and I really don't think I need to go over this again. I could probably give a whole history lesson with everything I know, and I wouldn't even need to read from a book."

"Maybe I can convince the teacher to move on to another subject."

"I asked Uncle Fugaku if I could learn some combat but he always tells me no. He says I should stick with politics, says I can become a really good ambassador for the village."

"I think my father is right."

"Really you too, what happens if I run into trouble how am I supposed to protect myself if I don't know how."

"That won't happen, I won't let it. I'm going to protect you with everything I've got, no one will ever hurt you."

"I know, but I want to feel more useful to everyone."

"You are. When things get dark, with just your smile you can make it as bright as day."

At this Itachi was standing in front of Yoite his hands in his pockets. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I should get you back up to your room, it's starting to get late."

"Okay,"

Her smile lighting up the night. Itachi couldn't help but smile at her as well, she was the only one who ever saw his real smile.

"Come on let's get you back to your room before someone realizes you left."

"Okay."

The two teens said their goodbyes. Itachi returned back to his home and got into bed so he could finally sleep. The next morning Mikoto came in and got Itachi up extra early because he was the hardest of her two children to get up. She shook her son but got no response, so she shook him once more.

"Itachi its time to get up, Yoite and the teacher will be here soon. Son it's time to get up."

The boy made a noise as a sign that he was up. His mother satisfied with that left him alone to get dressed and ready for the day. Itachi sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his bedside table to grab his hair tie and pulled back his hair. He pushed the blanket that covered him and got out of bed. After he was dressed Itachi walked down the stairs to see Yoite sitting in the kitchen with his mother.

"Good morning,"

He said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning dear."

Yoite turned to look at him.

"Good morning Itachi."

Just then the teacher walked.

"Ah, young Master Uchiha I was told you were joining our studies today."

He nodded his head to the older man.

"Good then once you finish breakfast we can begin."

Two hours into the session and Itachi was beginning to get bored. Yoite was right when she said he was going over things they had already learned when they were younger. Not only that but he didn't feel that it was important for this teacher to stress about the lifestyle Madara had. Itachi knew what kind of man he was and the things he had done. Yes he had his reasons for leaving the village and their Clan but they didn't need to be continuously told about it. Madara was on ancestor Itachi did not like. Itachi had made it his personal mission that when he became the Clan Head he would unite the Uchiha's more with the village. He would start by having some of their shops be put in the Village market square so their resources would be more accessible to the rest of the village. Next he would have those who are shinobi take more ranks within the village and not just as the Police Force, have some take up a Jounin position and train Genin teams. And have more of them become ANBU, as of now it was just him and Shisui who worked within ANBU.

"This is boring," he said out loud without realizing it.

"Well I'm sorry if learning about the founder of our Clan is not of interest to you Young Master. But it is crucial that you both know all the details."

"I know everything there is to know about Madara Uchiha. And to be honest there are a lot of things I would change if I was him."

"Oh and like what?"

"I would have tried harder to make our Clan a part of the Village and not just a force to be scared of."

The teacher was speechless and all around dumb founded. Yoite started chuckling softly at the reaction Itachi caused. This was so much more fun than when Shisui was there.

"I think lessons are over for today and you'll have the next few weeks off. Take that time to make a new lesson plan, do not bring Madara up in front of Yoite ever again."

"Yes master Itachi."

The teacher packed up his things and left quickly.

"Do you want to go with me to the Market? I found a recipe for spicy dangos but I don't have the things I need to make them."

"Sure,"

Itachi said with a shrug. The two teens got up and left the Main house and headed to the center of the Village where the Market was. Itachi stayed a little behind Yoite as she walked to the different stands to get the things she needed. He noticed that there were no ANBU following them for once they were alone. While caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Yoite got further away from him then he had wanted. He speed up his pace to now be walking beside her she turned and smiled at him. Yoite held her hand out for Itachi to hold it, he thought for a moment but decided to indulge in this. While he was on this break he had planned to enjoy every moment of being normal not worrying about anything that had to do with shinobi. From this contact Itachi could hear the whispers and feel the eyes that looked at them, he knew Yoite felt the same but she paid no attention to it. He let it go, because right now he wasn't the stoic emotional less ANBU member. He was a teenage boy holding the hand of the only girl he could be himself with, the only person he felt would never judge him. And wasn't around because of his status, she stayed with him because they grew up together like normal children should have. He knew as they got older and Itachi moved up in Ranks within ANBU it would become harder for them to be together. So for now Itachi was very happy with admitting he had feelings for Yoite and over the next three months he was going to show her that.


End file.
